Strictly Business
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: As if he weren't annoying enough. For Inara, having Mal as a wakeup call is even more aggravating...especially when some halfforgotten client ended up staying the night... ONESHOT?


**Strictly Business **

_By Childhood Aspirations _

Disclaimer: I do not own _Firefly_ or the characters. They belong, regrettably, to Joss Whedon.

* * *

The room was silent.

"Was" being the appropriate verb tense there…

Inara stirred and gave an irritated moan; someone was pounding on her door, and she did not appreciate it. It was too early-

Wait a second.

She rolled over and stared at the man sleeping next to her, tangled in the bed sheets and snoring obliviously. A client from the night before, if she could trust herself to remember anything correctly.

Someone's fist slammed against the door again and Inara cursed under her breath. Now she was going to kill whoever was intruding. Her client roused, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes. He caught sight of her, half-sitting up in bed and a slow smile curved his lips.

"Hello there."

Inara forced a smile, distracted by her impatient intruder. "Hello."

"I can't believe I fell asleep," the man remarked, reaching out a hand and tracing his fingers down her cheek. Inara opened her mouth to respond, but whoever was "knocking" didn't allow her the chance.

_I'm going to kill you, whoever you are… _

"Excuse me for a moment," she said with a smooth smile, slipping out from under the sheets and snatching up her robe from a chair. Pulling it closed over her chest, she yanked the door open to confront her soon-to be victim.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds leaned indolently in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he drawled. Peeking past her into the darkened shuttle caused his smirk to shrink slightly. "I see you had a slumber party last night."

Inara's jaw locked in anger. "I'm glad you're so observant. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me to my business…?"

Mal's gaze stayed on her night's guest even as he replied. "Sorry for the interruption, but you don't have time for anymore 'business.'" His eyes hardened, studying her client. "'Fraid we're heading out in less than half an hour. Have some engagements to keep."

Inara closed her eyes briefly, resisting the urge to inflict serious bodily harm upon him. Why, in the name of heaven, had he not mentioned this little detail to her last night?

"If you'll _excuse_ me," she hissed to the aggravating captain, closing the door in his face. She turned slowly to face her guest and found that he was already in the process of donning his clothing. "I am sorry for this inconvenience," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "I did not anticipate this…"

He rose, buttoning his shirt, and offered her a smile. "I understand. Besides, I only contracted you for one night, right?" He walked over to her and ran his hands down her bare arms. "Though, if you weren't forced to depart, I would be sorely tempted to contract you for another night…" He kissed her neck slowly; it was with reluctance that he drew back. "Perhaps another time."

Inara smiled at him. "Yes, another time." He lifted one of her hand's to his lips and then turned away. She opened the shuttle and her guest slung his coat over his shoulder, departing with a nod of his head and a smile.

Mal was waiting to open _Serenity_'s doors for her guest, and did so with a cocky flourish. "Do come again sometime. It was a great visit." Inara rolled her eyes as the doors closed and Mal shouted for Zoë. "Tell Wash to get us out of here! We have a schedule to keep!" The captain then turned and looked at her. "So… Did y'have fun?" he deadpanned.

Inara crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps you should enlighten me about this 'schedule' of yours," she said icily. "Why didn't you tell me before I contracted an overnight visitor?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Mal replied innocently. Inara smiled unpleasantly.

"Right. Maybe you simply like ruining my good business. Either that or you enjoy waking me up at an obscene hour of the morning and watching my clients scramble into their clothes."

He made a face. "Nope, can't say that last one's very credible," he said with a shake of his head.

"What is so important that we have to leave in such a hurry anyway?"

"Good business." With that, Mal turned and walked away, thumbs hooked in his gun-belt, whistling a cheerful tune.

Inara cursed him under her breath, shaking her head, and headed back to the shuttle.

"Hey, Inara," Jayne called. "How was your-"

"Shut it, Jayne."

* * *

A/N- I don't know if this is going to stay a oneshot, or if there will be more to follow later. It was just an amusing situation that my mind forced me to write. Hope it was enjoyable! Reviews are most appreciate; thanks! -C.A.


End file.
